Symbolism
by Philote
Summary: Morgan wants to discuss leeches, and Reid is forced to give a little credence to dream interpretation. Tag for “Memoriam.”


Title: Symbolism

Author: Philote

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Characters/Pairing: Reid, Morgan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of _Criminal Minds _do not belong to me. I make no money from this story. Please don't sue.

Warnings: Spoilers through 4x07, big ones for "The Instincts" and "Memoriam."

Summary: Morgan wants to discuss leeches, and Reid is forced to give a little credence to dream interpretation. Tag for "Memoriam."

Author's Note: Written for the 'dreamworld' prompt at Taming the Muse.

oOo

He's having one of those nonsensical dreams. Not the sort where people play out unexpected scenes, but one that jumps around in setting and stars random people, usually doing odd things. The kind where you sort of know you're dreaming, but that knowledge doesn't wake you. The kind you only remember in brief flashes when you finally do wake.

He's confused, maybe a little lost, but he's not afraid. That's such a switch from the past week's dream world that he's actually relieved within the dream.

He doesn't snap out of it like a nightmare, consciousness coming slowly instead. When he finally opens his eyes and blinks blearily, he is somehow unsurprised to find Morgan watching him.

The older man seems unashamed at being caught. He simply arches an eyebrow. "No leeches this time?"

Spencer stares blankly for a moment before rubbing at his eyes, sitting up a little. "No, no leeches. Just…weirdness."

The other eyebrow joins the first, expression amused now. "Weirdness?"

Spencer frowns a little. "It's hard to be eloquent when you've just woken up."

Morgan grins. "All right, fair enough. Don't pout."

"I do not _pout_."

Morgan chuckles and shakes his head. The affection in his gaze makes it hard to be annoyed with him, though. Morgan glances over his head and Spencer turns to glimpse Rossi, asleep in a chair at the opposite end of the jet. When he looks back Morgan has stood and made his way over. "Scoot over, kid," he says softly, unceremoniously pulling Spencer completely upright and plopping down on the couch beside him.

Spencer shifts a little uncomfortably, not really up to a deeply emotional conversation right now. But Morgan has his compassionate face on. "You doing okay?" he asks.

"Fine. Like I said, no leeches. No corpses, even."

"And that's good. I'm still a little concerned with where they came from in the first place, though. I know how you feel about dream interpretation, but you've gotta admit that leeches have some pretty clear symbolism."

"Maybe I'm just afraid of them. Maybe I had a bad experience."

Morgan just gives him a look, his patented 'I'm a profiler and I see right through you' look. Spencer rolls his eyes and gives in too easily. "Fine. I've never actually been attacked by a leech."

"Obviously the memories and the doubts about your father were a drain on you. The question is, did you have cause to dream about leeches before?" He leans forward a little, trying for eye contact that Spencer can't quite give. "And do you think they'll be back?"

The right answer, the one that makes this conversation easier, is 'no.' Spencer just shrugs uncomfortably.

They sit for a long moment, silence broken only by the engines and the occasional snore from Rossi. Morgan finally breaks it when it stretches awkwardly. "I don't want to upset you, but I can't just let this go. Not with the memory of you calling for me in the middle of the night still so vivid."

Spencer winces, embarrassed now. "Sorry about that."

Morgan sighs and reaches out, touching his chin gently to redirect his gaze. Spencer reluctantly looks up. "Reid, I don't want you to be sorry. I do want you to feel comfortable confiding in me. It seems your subconscious wants to."

He's right of course; there's much more symbolism in his calling for Morgan than in the leeches. It's not just his subconscious that turns to Morgan for protection, and it's certainly not all on his part. Morgan has established himself in the big brother role since shortly after they met. Everything in the past few days—from looking up Riley's case file to staying behind with him to the patience he's shown in trying to reign him in—has just reinforced that.

He still wonders how Rossi convinced Morgan to wait outside during the hypnosis. He expects the conversation involved overprotection and a lack of objectivity. Spencer had wanted him to remain outside as well, though for a different reason. If he'd remembered anything even approaching molestation—and he'd been quite convinced that he might—he didn't want Morgan to have to relive it with him.

The bottom line is that if he's scared or insecure, he automatically gravitates towards Morgan. That extends to emotional as well as physical danger. He might balk at that protection sometimes, but he's too smart to think he'd ever want to do without it.

He's been quiet too long, and Morgan is letting his concern show. "You realize you can come to me with anything, right?"

Spencer nods slowly. "I've been doing all right. Honestly. This case and the dreams just kind of blindsided me."

Morgan studies him for a long moment that makes Spencer want to fidget. He speaks again to cover up his discomfort. "Dreaming of being covered in leeches can also be a sign of negative body-image."

Morgan takes that with a bit of surprise. "We could talk about that too, though I don't think that's your problem. It's been a long time since you've seemed uncomfortable in your own skin. And I think you know there's no reason to be."

"Not so much now." He hesitates before he admits, "I may have looked it up when I was younger."

He watches from the corner of his eye as Morgan processes that. "Ah. And that's associated with your Dad leaving and your Mom's illness and probably Vegas in general." He squeezes Spencer's shoulder. "All right, I'll buy that. But everything I said still stands."

"I know."

Morgan rubs at his shoulder before releasing him. The little touch is surprisingly comforting, and he immediately misses the contact more than he'd like to admit.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you. For everything." He forces himself to look up as he says it, to meet Morgan's eyes.

It's worth it for the tender smile sent his way. "Any time."

oOo


End file.
